


Raindrops

by montynavarrno



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nonbinary Eliza, Trans Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: Like raindrops, small little bad things can suddenly turn into a flood that can drown you if you don't have someone to pull you out.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eIiza (todoro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todoro/gifts).



> Eliza has allergies in this because I am suffering from allergies right now. 
> 
> Me having allergies is also why this is shorter than I wanted it to be but I still like it.
> 
> For Mango to cheer them up.

Eliza enjoyed rain. They liked the sound raindrops made when hitting the window panes. However, Eliza did not like it when it rained so hard that the streets were nothing but water.

They felt much the same way about bad things.

Sure, maybe having allergies sucked, but it wasn't so bad. There were always worse things. And you know, having to tell a kid that they had to move foster homes was never fun, but usually the kids were moved because some place better had been found, and eventually the kid got over it. Having your husband be bummed about a paper not getting published always sucked, but he'd move on. Having the other husband have to go in to get his shoulder looked at for possible surgery due to shrapnel not being removed from his stint in the army wasn't fun, but it would save problems in the long run. Individually, these things would not be so bad by themselves. But when all of this piled up together, it suddenly became a flood of bad things.

This was what happened to Eliza.

But Eliza, being Eliza, was determined to pull through this. First off, they needed to cure the allergies. Easy enough, pop in a Tylenol Sinus Relief tablet and and they'll be good for a while. Enough to pull off the next thing, at least. They could do this. 

Telling Ricky that he was being moved from his foster home was bad. Ricky had grown attached to this family. It was a temporary move while the Price family figured out some financial troubles, but Eliza knew it would hurt him nonetheless. And it did. Ricky cried the entire way to the group home he would be staying in for the month. Eliza felt terrible, but there was nothing they could do. He'd get over it. They hoped. Ricky had attachment issues. It probably wasn't the best idea to move him, but the agency he was fostered under had no other choice.

It was fine. Eliza moved Ricky out and made a private vow to help the kid however they could. Next was Alex, who was moping because his article about the injustices transgender people like himself and Eliza suffered had been scrapped by the magazine he was currently writing for. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but Alex was doubly upset this time around because he felt like the magazine didn't care enough about trans people except to talk about how they were "changing fashion." Eliza decided that sympathy and talking to each other about how awful cis people were was the best case scenario. However, Alex's rant and their own personal feelings left them feeling worse than before.

Finally, there was John. John, who needed multiple scans of his shoulder to figure out whether or not the shrapnel had moved and was causing him more pain in his shoulder. John, who was going to have to go into emergency surgery immediately because the shrapnel had shifted and was close to severing a major artery. John, who was going to be laid up for a week after the surgery and Alex was going to be out of town for three days that week because of a journalism conference, which meant that Eliza was going to have to help John while battling allergies and helping Ricky feel better about having to leave his family and making sure that Alex was still feeling confident enough to do his presentation and when did they start crying?

"Eliza?" John asked, reaching out to stroke Eliza's face from where he was sitting in a chair waiting to be called in to be put under for surgery.

"It's fine. It's just allergies," Eliza said, trying to act like it was nothing.

"Your eyes don't water that much with your allergies. Why are you crying?" asked Alex, who had opted for a later flight the next day so that he could be with John and Eliza while John was in surgery.

"I'm just- I have so much on my plate right now. I have these stupid allergies and I had to move one of my kids for a time while their foster family figures out their finances. John's going to be out for a week and you're going to be out of town for most of it, and I have to make sure that you're okay while you're away, and I just- I don't know how I'll do it," said Eliza, tears now streaming down their face.

Alex got out of his chair to go sit next to Eliza on the bench they were on. He wrapped his arms around them. "It'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me, I'm a big boy now. The tree and grass pollen count is due to go down tomorrow, so you'll have less allergies to deal with. And Ricky will be fine. Just explain to him that he's only there until finances get figured out. You've talked kids down from worse things before. And John can take care of himself," said Alex. "Well, maybe not the first two days while he's high on painkillers for the surgery. But all post-surgery John wants to do is talk about rainbows and watch  _Parks and Recreation_ reruns. He'll be okay."

"Pre-surgery John is going to kill you for bringing up post-surgery John's affinities for rainbows and Parks and Rec," glared John.

"Ah, but if pre-surgery John murders me, then post-surgery John will go to jail and not be able to do what he likes to do after a surgery," Alex pointed out. 

Eliza giggled. "You guys are funny."

"Did you say you gays or you guys?"

"When it comes to you two either works, John."

"Okay fair enough."

Eliza sniffled, and leaned against Alex. "Thanks for cheering me up. I love you two."

Alex kissed their forehead. "We love you too."

A nurse popped her head out of a door. "John Laurens?" she asked.

John stood up. "That's me."

"We have a room ready for you. If you'll come in here, we'll get you changed and prepped right away."

John nodded, and moved over to Alex and Eliza. "I love you both. It'll be a quick surgery. Nothing will go wrong. Okay?"

"Okay." Alex and Eliza both nodded. 

John gave them each a quick kiss. "I'll see you on the other side."

"We'll be waiting with Skittles," said Eliza, grinning.

John made a face. "Why Skittles?"

"So that you can taste the rainbow," said Eliza, breaking into a full-out laugh.

John groaned dramatically. "Fuck you."

"I'll take you up on that offer, but we'll have to wait until after you're fully healed."

"Fair enough."

* * *

True to their word, Eliza and Alex were waiting with Skittles when John came out of surgery. Everything was fine, John was mostly lucid (although he did light up at the Skittles and immediately engaged them in a fifteen minute conversation about the symbolism of rainbows in literature), and Eliza felt confident that they could handle anything life threw at them so long as they had wonderful people like John and Alex to help them through the bad times.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if trees and grass could fuck off with their pollen that'd be awesome. But this was a good distraction. I hope it's a good distraction for anyone else who needs this too. 
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed this, or come talk to me on tumblr @montynavarrno.


End file.
